bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Bazinga
'Bazinga, '''sometimes referred to as Bosingwa, Zimbabwe or PSYCHE! For example, ''Sheldon: "I broke up with my ex girl, here's her number" '' '' *hands rap battle opponent piece of paper with number on it* Sheldon: "BOSINGWA! That's the wrong number!" is a word used by Sheldon Cooper to accompany his jokes and pranks. Sheldon's ability to surprise people with jokes is rooted by his apparent inability to recognize sarcasm and his inability to recognize when he is being too harsh in certain social situations. This leads to a natural assumption that he will always be blunt or harsh, but because of this assumption, he is able to easily interject pranks or jokes into conversations. The word "Bazinga" was first used in the season 2 season finale, "The Monopolar Expedition." Notable episodes with Bazinga! include S05E07 The Good Guy Fluctuation (Leonard, who had just broken up with Priya via laptop camera/microphone, then gets frightened by Sheldon rising from his hiding spot under the cushions "Bazinga, punk. Now we're even.") and S03E14 The Einstein Approximation (Leonard unsuccessfully tries to pull Sheldon out of a ball pit, Sheldon keeps bobbing his head up to taunt Leonard with "Bazinga!" before hiding back down in the ball pit). Jim Parsons has been quoted as crediting former The Big Bang Theory writer Stephen Engel as the one who came up with the word Bazinga for Sheldon's catchphrase. Furthermore Bazinga implies swag. The Big Bang Theory episodes using the term "Bazinga" S02E23 "The Monopolar Expedition" (1) Sheldon: You actually had it right in the first place. Once again, you’ve fallen for one of my classic (very classical) pranks. Bazinga! (2) Sheldon: Leonard, you may be right. It appears that Penny secretly wants you in her life in a very intimate and carnal fashion. Leonard: You really think so? Sheldon: Of course not. Even in my sleep-deprived state, I’ve managed to pull off another one of my classic pranks. Bazinga! (3) Sheldon: Did you bring the dehydrated low-sodium soy sauce? Leonard: Check. Sheldon: Freeze-dried spicy mustard? Leonard: Check. Sheldon: Flash-frozen brown rice, not white? Leonard: Uh, oh, sorry. Sheldon: Not to worry. I hid it. Bazinga! (this can be misinterpreted as Bosingwa) You’re in my spot. ---- S03E03 "The Gothowitz Deviation" (1) Sheldon: You know, I’ve always wanted to go to a goth nightclub. Howard: Really? Sheldon: Bazinga! None of you ever see my practical jokes coming, do you? (2) Sheldon: There’s just no pleasing you, is there, Leonard? You weren’t happy with my previous approach to dealing with her, so I decided to employ operant conditioning techniques, building on the work of Thorndike and B.F. Skinner. By this time next week, I believe I can have her jumping out of a pool, balancing a beach ball on her nose. Leonard: No, this has to stop now. Sheldon: I’m not suggesting we really make her jump out of a pool. I thought the “Bazinga” was implied. (3) Leonard: What could she possibly be talking about for so long? Sheldon: Obviously, waitressing at the Cheesecake Factory is a complex socioeconomic activity, that requires a great deal of analysis and planning. Bazinga! ---- S03E04 "The Pirate Solution" Sheldon: So, that’s what you wear to an interview? Raj: Come on, dude, we’ve been friends for years. Sheldon: Oh, pulling strings, are we? Raj: Sheldon, for God’s sakes, don’t make me beg. Sheldon: Bazinga! You’ve fallen victim to another one of my classic practical jokes. I’m your boss now. You may want to laugh at that. ---- S03E10 "The Gorilla Experiment" Sheldon: Howard? Howard: Yeah? Sheldon: Your shoes are delightful. Where did you get them? Howard: What? Sheldon: Bazinga. I don’t care. ---- S03E14 "The Einstein Approximation" (1) Leonard: (trying to retrieve Sheldon out of the ball pit.) Sheldon, come here!! Sheldon: (Bobs head out of ball pit) Bazinga. (Bobs head out of ball pit) Bazinga. (Bobs head out of ball pit) Bazinga. (Bobs head out of ball pit) Bazinga. (Bobs head out of ball pit) Bazinga. (2) Leonard: (trying to retrieve Sheldon out of the ball pit.) Sheldon, come here!! Sheldon: (Bobs head out of ball pit) Bazinga. (Bobs head out of ball pit) Bazinga. (Bobs head out of ball pit) Bazinga. (Bobs head out of ball pit) Bazinga. (Bobs head out of ball pit) Bazinga. ---- S03E18 "The Pants Alternative" Sheldon: All right, you people ready to have some fun? You have a basic understanding of differential calculus and at least one year of algebraic topology? Well, then here come the jokes. Why did the chicken cross the Mobius strip? To get to the same side. Bazinga!... All right, a neutron walks into a bar and asks, how much for a drink? The bartender says, for you, no charge. Hello? ---- S03E20 "The Spaghetti Catalyst" Penny: So, how you been? Sheldon: Well, my existence is a continuum, so I’ve been what I am at each point in the implied time period. Penny: You’re just coitusing with me, aren’t you? Sheldon: Bazinga. ---- S03E21 The Plimpton Stimulation Howard: Yeah, um, I have a two-part question. Sheldon: Go ahead. Howard: A, are you kidding me? And B, seriously, are you freaking kidding me? Sheldon: A, I rarely kid. And B, when I do kid, you will know it by my use of the word bazinga. Howard: So you’re saying the two of you are going to be sleeping in the same bed? Sheldon: Yes... Bazinga. ---- S03E23 The Lunar Excitation Leonard: Okay, we’ve got power to the laser. Sheldon: I should’ve brought an umbrella. Leonard: What for? It’s not going to rain. Sheldon: I know that, but with skin as fair as mine, moon burn is a real possibility. Howard: That’s a bazinga, right? Sheldon: One of my best, don’t you think? ---- S04E02 "The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification" The episode where Sheldon turns himself into a Mobile Virtual Presence Device (robot). Leonard: That’s it. Bye-bye. (Turns off the television with Sheldon's head.) Sheldon: (Turning the television back on): Bazinga! ---- S04E05 "The Desperation Emanation" Amy: You wanted me to have a boyfriend, Mother. Well, here he is. Have to sign off now. My hunger for Sheldon is stirring in my loins. Sheldon: Oh, yes, it’s time for me to make love to your daughter’s vagina. Mrs. Fowler: Oh! Amy: Thank you, Sheldon, that went very well. Sheldon: Agreed. Amy, I find myself wondering if we should actually engage in coitus at least one time in our relationship... Bazinga. ---- S05E07 "The Good Guy Fluctuation" Priya: A couple of weeks ago, I slept with my ex-boyfriend. So, I guess we both messed up a little. Leonard: No, no, I messed up a little. You messed up a lot. Priya: Well, it’s not a competition. Leonard: Oh yeah, it is, and you won. I, I, I’m, I’m sorry, I have to go (closes lid on laptop as Leonard had been communicating with Priya through the camera/microphone on his laptop). I don’t believe this. Sheldon (rising out his hiding spot under the sofa cushions): RAWR!! Leonard: (jumps off sofa, breathing hard from the scare, looking at Sheldon dressed in zombie costume) Sheldon: Bazinga, punk. Now we’re even. ---- S05E22 "The Stag Convergence" Sheldon: (saying some words about Howard at the bachelor party) As is the tradition, I have prepared a series of disrespectful jokes which generate humour at Howard’s expense. Prepare to have your ribs tickled. Howard, I always thought you’d be the last one of us to ever get married, because you are so short and unappealing. Am I right? Let’s see here. Oh, seriously though, Howard, you’re actually one of the most intelligent people I know. And that’s a zinger, because you’re not. I’ve always thought that you’d make someone a fine husband someday. Assuming you’d be able to get the parts, and develop the engineering skills to assemble them, which I don’t see as likely. Hacha! Okay, let me see here. Okay, kidding aside, Howard, you are a good friend. And I wish you nothing but happiness. Bazinga, I don’t! Leonard: Sheldon… Sheldon: Doubleazinga! I do! Good luck following that. Raj: (revealing Howard's sexual history) I think back to all the good times we had, like, uh, when we went camping and spent that night telling each other all our secrets. I told him I’m addicted to pedicures and he told me he lost his virginity to his cousin. Howard: She was my second cousin. Sheldon: And the first woman you ever disappointed sexually. Ba-da-bazinga! Trivia *Brazilian biologist Andre Nemesio named the species of Brazilian orchid bee Euglossa bazinga after this catch phrase. *This word was also was part of a Two and a Half Men title and dialog in the episode, Bazinga! That's From A TV Show *According to amateur historian and nerd Will Cuppy, a 'Bazinga' was a seven-stringed harp played in Ancient Egypt. *The subtitles for the DVD releases spell the word as "Buzzinga". Category:Trivial Category:Articles With Photos Category:Sheldon Cooper Category:Definition Category:Bazinga